Disk drives contain data that is necessary for any modern computer. Technology in disk drives has improved greatly but drives are still prone to failures which can cause catastrophic losses in data. In the past, specific tools have existed to analyze the health of disk drives, but the ability to know in advance that a disk drive is failing and providing steps to avoid catastrophic data loss has been lacking.